


Письмо Санте

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Бокуто подрабатывает эльфом в торговом центре; задача у него простая — собирать письма для Санты. Однако иногда желания из писем приходится исполнять самому.





	Письмо Санте

**Author's Note:**

> C Новым годом, дорогая [KarizZa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa)! Спасибо за то, что в прошедшем году радовали нас своими прекрасными текстами. Пусть в следующем у Вас будет неисчерпаемое вдохновение, заслуженный фидбек, и пусть фандом приносит горы контента по вашим любимым пейрингам, ОТ3, ОТ4 и так далее!

Жизнь не готовила Бокуто к тому, что он будет средь бела дня расхаживать по торговому центру в полосатых лосинах. Но он и без подготовки отлично справляется. Тем более на нём не одни только лосины — ещё красные шорты и подбитая искусственным мехом жилетка. И если хотите знать мнение Бокуто Котаро — он выглядит потрясающе.

— А где Санта? — спрашивает подошедший мальчик, глядя большими глазами.

Бокуто присаживается перед ним на корточки и в который раз за день объясняет:

— Санта очень занят тем, что делает для всех подарки. Но я обязательно передам ему твоё письмо, и в рождественскую ночь он к тебе придёт. Договорились?

Малыш кивает, суёт в руки конверт и убегает обратно к родителям. Бокуто машет ему на прощание, а письмо отправляется в общий ящик, чтобы чуть позже за ним вернулся кто-то из родителей. Всё просто: ребёнок верит, что написал Санте, родители знают, что дарить, а Бокуто — хладнокровно зарабатывает на том, что обманывает невинных детей.

Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что желающих пообщаться больше нет, Бокуто усаживается в кресло под ёлкой и украдкой достаёт телефон. Менеджерка была бы в ярости, потому что блага цивилизации разрушают сказочную атмосферу, но, простите, это по вечерам он эльф, а днём — обычный студент, у которого скоро сессия. Бокуто листает онлайн-учебник и краем глаза следит за толпой, чтобы вовремя улыбнуться, если кто-то обратит на него внимание. Люди снуют между магазинами и кафе, несколько подростков останавливаются для сэлфи у ёлки, но в остальном горизонт чист. Понедельники всегда такие — спокойные. Скоро Бокуто окончательно сдаётся, молится за то, чтобы менеджерка не решила заглянуть в гости, и отдаётся науке. То есть зубрёжке учебника. Если кому-то понадобится, то пусть подёргают за рукав.

За рукав его никто не дёргает. Кто-то молча останавливается рядом, заслоняя собою свет, и Бокуто моментально вскидывается, роняет телефон в карман и улыбается, что есть силы. С языка уже готово сорваться радостное приветствие, когда Бокуто понимает, что перед ним не очередной ребёнок. Ему приходится задрать голову выше, чтобы увидеть лицо высокого и определённо взрослого парня.

— Эй, привет, — Бокуто вскакивает на ноги, — вы, наверное, пришли за письмом? Какое имя ищем, может, цвет конверта помните?

Он шагает к ящику, оглядывается на парня. Тот выглядит так, будто Рождество и Новый год ещё не наступили, а уже задолбали: мокрое от снега пальто, плечо, оттянутое весом сумки, тёмные круги под глазами. Он кажется потерянным среди всех этих ёлок, гирлянд и весёлой музыки. Бокуто не может больше ни произнести хоть слово, ни отвести взгляд. А парень приближается, кладёт на стол белый конверт и проходит мимо.

— Подожди, — встрепенувшись, окликает его Бокуто, — возьми леденец!

Парень поворачивает голову, безразличным взглядом скользит по вазе с конфетами и уходит прочь. Его так и не прозвучавший голос ощущается пробелом, который ещё долго не даст покоя. Но что по-настоящему начинает беспокоить Бокуто — это конверт. Самый простой, какие выдают на почте, с полями для отправителя и получателя, только в них ни слова не вписано. При этом конверт заклеен, а внутри что-то прощупывается. Бокуто вертит его и так и эдак, даже смотрит против света. Его воображение не разгорается — оно взрывается, как нефтяная скважина, в которую бросили спичку. Вариантов тысяча, и один лучше другого. Внутри может оказаться тайное послание. Признание в любви, например. Или шифр от спецслужб для других ребят из спецслужб. Или предсмертная записка, а значит, Бокуто суждено парнишку спасти и стать его личным ангелом. Или, может, он, Бокуто, внебрачный сын императора, и теперь его пытаются убить, насыпав в конверт яду! Он не выдержит в неведении больше ни секунды. Лучше пусть его уволят с работы за нарушение правил, чем он упустит шанс на приключения, думает Бокуто, медленно отходя назад. Он воровато крутит головой по сторонам, вжимается в пластиковые ветви ёлки, пытаясь с ней слиться, и открывает конверт.

То, что обнаруживается внутри, почти заставляет его взвыть от разочарования. Никакого яда, ни капельки! А всего-навсего письмо Санте. Только спустя секунды до Бокуто доходит реальность ситуации, и сердце сжимается.

На белом листе бумаги аккуратно выведена одна строчка: “Не хочу встречать Новый год один. Цукишима Кей”.

Бокуто на всякий случай осматривает силуэты людей поблизости, но того грустного парня Цукишимы нигде нет. По его лицу можно догадаться, что в Санту он не верит, и вряд ли надеялся, что кто-то в самом деле прочитает письмо, он просто выглядел на грани отчаяния — в той степени, когда начинаешь совершать поступки безо всяких причин. От этого Бокуто становится ещё тоскливее. Если бы только знать, где найти Цукишиму, он бы его прямо сразу позвал отмечать Новый год вместе. Потому что никто не должен встречать Новый год один. Ну и ещё потому, что Цукки очень красивый. Но в основном потому, что никто не должен встречать Новый год один!

Остаток вечера так бы и прошёл в дурном настроении, если бы не Куроо. Бокуто успевает единолично уничтожить половину конфет из вазочки, когда замечает его за стеклянной входной дверью. Лёгким шагом Куроо взлетает по ступенькам, заходит в холл и улыбается, млея от тепла. Его плечи заметно расслабляются. Проступающие от мороза пятна на щеках заставляют его выглядеть младше, почти подростком. Бокуто ни на секунду не отрывает глаз до самого момента, когда Куроо оказывается под носом и сгребает в объятия.

— Прикид — огонь! — первым делом сообщает он, стискивая ещё крепче.

От Куроо исходит холод, но Бокуто всё равно плавится и отпускать его не хочет. Когда на них начинают оборачиваться проходящие мимо люди, приходится всё же отстраниться.

— Ты специально ко мне пришёл? Соскучился? — выспрашивает Бокуто, сложив руки за спиной — просто чтобы не начать снова трогать его, дёргать, поправлять торчащие волосы.

— Вообще я мимо пробегал, из универа на работу. Но слышал у вас тут можно письмо Санте передать? — Куроо ухмыляется и лезет в рюкзак, достаёт оттуда чуть помятый конверт, машет им в воздухе, не спеша отдавать. — Только не подглядывай, это для Санты!

— Ага, конечно. — Бокуто выхватывает конверт со скоростью света, Куроо остаётся только удивлённо посмотреть на свою опустевшую руку.

— Я серьёзно, не смотри, что там. — Он комично хмурит брови и начинает спиной вперёд двигаться к выходу. Предсказуемо сталкивается с другим человеком, неловко извиняется и снова пытается бросать в сторону своего письма неубедительные грозные взгляды.

После того, как он исчезает на улице, у Бокуто в груди остаётся щекотное чувство, ставшее уже привычным. С Куроо они познакомились всего полгода назад, когда искали съёмное жильё, но сейчас значат друг для друга больше, чем просто соседи. Это было идеальное совпадение с первой секунды, они сошлись, как две детали паззла, как Титаник и айсберг, как викторианская Англия и кружевные воротнички — одним словом, были предназначены друг другу судьбой. 

Именно поэтому Бокуто ни капли не ведётся на фальшивую игру и без колебаний вскрывает конверт. На этот раз он знает, что поступает правильно, так что даже не пытается скрыться в недрах ёлки для своего тёмного дела.

— Ой! — раздаётся где-то рядом.

Девочка лет семи смотрит снизу вверх, заламывая руки, и прежде, чем Бокуто успевает хоть что-то сказать, уносится прочь с визгом:

— Эльф ворует письма!

Бокуто натянуто улыбается нескольким обернувшимся посетителям, терпеливо ждёт, когда о нём все забудут, и снова вцепляется в конверт. Внутри обнаруживается целое послание.

«Дорогой Санта, весь год я был хорошим мальчиком», — читает Бокуто первую строчку, не сдерживается и фыркает вслух. Ну да, если только хорошие мальчики просыпаются с перепоя в подъезде, потому что не смогли справиться с ключами, или если хорошие мальчики убегают от разъярённого продавца данго, потому что с голодухи решили стащить пару штук из палатки. Если так, тогда и Бокуто хороший мальчик.

«В следующем году я хочу не так уж много, — пишет Куроо дальше. — Мечтаю жить в квартире один, без своего надоедливого соседа. Так что, Санта, подари мне тесак покрепче, блендер и рулон плёнки, чтобы полы не испачкать».

Очень смешно. Если это какой-то намёк, а Бокуто нормально намёки понимает — он всё знает про долю шутки — так вот если это намёк… Он не успевает додумать, что же тогда, потому что взгляд соскакивает на следующие строчки:

«Ну всё, не реви, малыш. Я знаю, что ты открыл письмо, хотя я сказал тебе не открывать (я же сказал? я не забыл обо всём на свете, когда увидел тебя??). И нет, ты не надоедливый, я пошутил. Да, я негодяй. Нет, мне не жаль. Всё, мы поспорили этот спор? Короче, на новый год хочу не завалить психогеографию хотя бы в следующем семестре, поэтому мне нужна любая книга, которая будет лучше моего учебника. То есть любая вообще книга. Пожалуйста».

Дочитав, Бокуто в обиженных чувствах комкает лист бумаги. Потом старательно разравнивает его обратно, потому что, если он забудет, какой там предмет Куроо заваливает, придётся подглядывать. А о «надоедливом» они ещё поговорят!

***

До начала смены остаётся время, и Бокуто собирается посвятить его поискам подарка для Куроо. Он заходит в книжный, который раньше особо и не замечал среди других магазинчиков торгового центра, и понимает, что это судьба. Как Титаник и ещё один айсберг. Примерно так Бокуто врезается в Цукки, свернув между книжных рядов. Они синхронно выпаливают извинения и замирают, уставившись друг на друга. У Цукки на лице мелькает тень узнавания, прежде чем он прячется за рукой, поправляя очки. Выглядит он чуть лучше, чем в прошлый раз, по крайней мере не создаёт впечатления, что вот-вот развалится на части. Правда, серые тени под глазами и воспалённые красные прожилки на веках никуда не делись. Может быть, это его нормальное состояние. Потому что болезненные следы бессонницы, бледная кожа, непослушные вьющиеся волосы — складываются в безупречную картинку, которая не отталкивает. Очень даже наоборот.

В своей неожиданно пустой голове Бокуто пытается найти хоть одну фразу, которая заставит Цукки задержаться, не уходить сразу же. Цукки заговаривает сам:

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

Теперь Бокуто замечает висящий у него на шее бейдж с именем и припиской «продавец-консультант». Это буквально лучшее, что могло произойти за день, а то и за всю неделю.

— Я ищу книгу, — сообщает Бокуто, и — ему кажется, или Цукки насмешливо поднимает брови?

— Неужели? — вежливым тоном замечает тот.

Бокуто усмехается. Ему уже хочется услышать, как Цукки общается, когда не переживает, что его уволят за хамство.

— Да, ищу книгу в книжном магазине, я всегда такой неожиданный. Мне бы… что-нибудь по психогеографии?

Вряд ли хоть в одном книжном найдётся стеллаж с таким названием, так что без конкретных авторов будет сложно. Однако Цукки задумывается всего на несколько секунд, а потом ведёт за собой в ряды со специализированной литературой. Он сам перебирает книги, читает описания с обложек и ставит их на место. Говорит об урбанистике и архитектуре — и Бокуто активно кивает, это оно, то, что учит Куроо. В конце концов ничего подходящего не находится, так что Цукки предлагает:

— Я могу поискать книги в базе и сделать заказ. К Новому году доставят.

Приунывший уже было Бокуто снова воодушевляется.

— Правда? Ты лучший, Цукки! — само срывается с языка, прежде чем Бокуто успевает сообразить.

— Кто? — деревянным голосом переспрашивает Цукки.

Обычно Бокуто не стал бы сокращать имя едва знакомого человека, они ведь пока не друзья. Но у себя в голове он слишком долго называл Цукишиму именно так, уже успел привыкнуть. И брать свои слова назад — тоже не в стиле Бокуто, так что он невозмутимо улыбается и хлопает Цукки по плечу. Тот доказывает, что умный парень, потому что выбирает не тратить время на бесполезный спор, а молча разворачивается и уходит обратно к кассе.

Он просит подождать, пока набирает запрос в компьютере. Бокуто не остаётся никаких других занятий, кроме как наблюдать за тем, как тонкие пальцы летают по клавиатуре, как из-под рукавов чёрной водолазки выглядывают косточки запястий и иногда — золотистые волоски на предплечьях. Бокуто думает, какие они будут на ощупь, если провести подушечками пальцев, едва касаясь.

— У этих трёх книг хорошие отзывы, и они есть на складе, — говорит Цукки, поворачивая монитор. — Какая вам нравится?

«Мне нравишься ты», автоматически думает Бокуто. Но ещё ему нравится Куроо, поэтому он сосредотачивается на будущем подарке, изучает описания книг и наконец выбирает одну.

— Ты столько усилий приложил, — тянет он, пока Цукки оформляет заказ. — Мне придётся сказать, что это подарок и от тебя тоже.

— Конечно, — отвечает Цукки, не отрываясь от экрана. — Передавайте сердечные поздравления человеку, которого я даже по имени не знаю. Кстати… — Цукки выдёргивает из стопки бумаг один лист и подвигает к Бокуто. — Заполните анкету клиента. Я выдам вам карточку нашего магазина и смогу сообщить, когда книга появится в наличии.

Бокуто испытывает странную радость оттого, что Цукки будет знать его имя, он ведь так и не нашёл подходящего момента представиться. А теперь можно официально считать, что они познакомились. Заполнив форму, он отдаёт её обратно и, привалившись локтями к стойке, ухмыляется.

— Ну вот, ты знаешь мой номер телефона. Будет справедливо, если скажешь мне свой.

Цукки смотрит прямо в глаза, протягивает карту клиента и припечатывает:

— Контактные номера магазина указаны на вашей карточке.

Отказ не ощущается отказом, Цукки ведь будет здесь почти в любой момент. Он кажется одним из тех людей, которые сперва ощетиниваются в ответ на всё незнакомое, а только потом присматриваются. Так что Бокуто даст ему ещё пару шансов.

— Цукки! — зовёт он, спиной вперёд шагая к выходу. — Позвони мне, я буду ждать!

***

Каждый раз, когда Куроо заглядывает к Бокуто на работу, мир становится лучше, солнышко светит теплее, птички возвращаются с югов и поют на фоне. От его крепких объятий сердцу становится тесно в груди.

— Прикинь, — сразу же начинает делиться Бокуто, пока Куроо висит у него на шее, — ко мне сегодня привели целый класс малявок, и каждый детёныш просил, чтобы я их покружил на руках, смешные такие!

Он отрывает Куроо от пола, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, правда, кружить не решается — его длинными ногами они посшибают здесь и прохожих, и ёлку. Куроо при этом если и взвизгивает, то только чуть-чуть. Оказавшись снова на твёрдой земле, он отшатывается в сторону вазы с конфетами.

— Они, небось, всё тут сожрали!

— Там одна прилипла ко дну.

Куроо делает кислое лицо, пытается сковырнуть леденец, но, видимо, решает, что оно того не стоит.

— Я сгоняю в кофейню, тебе взять что-нибудь?

Он по-свойски скидывает куртку и шарф на кресло, суёт в карман джинсов несколько купюр. Бокуто обдумывает предложение, как вдруг его осеняет.

— Сделай одолжение! Ты же в кофейню, которая здесь в конце зала? — Куроо кивает, и Бокуто продолжает: — Там бариста Коноха, скажи ему, что ты от меня, и попроси какого-нибудь кофе и пончик. С шоколадом, да.

— Та-ак, а дальше? — щурится Куроо, уже уловив, что задача с подвохом.

— Отнеси это всё Цукки. — Бокуто берёт Куроо под локоть и оттаскивает в сторону, чтобы ёлка не заслоняла вид на книжный. За стеклянной стенкой Цукки, совершенно ни о чём не подозревая, раскладывает товар на полки. — Только попроси, чтобы потом вернул чашку.

— Оу, — говорит Куроо. — _Тот самый_ Цукки? О котором ты мне рассказывал?

Конечно, Бокуто рассказывал ему о Цукки. И о его письме. И о том, что Цукки восхитительно, невероятно красив, что ноги у него как китайская стена, в смысле длинные, а не кривые, и глаза как янтарь, и, возможно, придётся дрочить. Ничего странного, Бокуто делится с Куроо всем: отчитывается об оценках после экзаменов, шлёт фотографии милых собачек, которых встречает на улице, строчит сообщения о том, как порезался бритвой, пока Куроо сидит за стенкой (и пишет в ответ: “Я догадался по твоим крикам”). Так что да…

— Это тот самый, — подтверждает Бокуто.

У Куроо на всё лицо растягивается улыбка, он едва руки не потирает.

— Шикарно, сейчас познакомимся. — И с этими словами удаляется в сторону кофейни.

Бокуто набирает Конохе СМС с просьбой не зажлобиться и дать вместо стаканчика нормальную чашку.

«Моё будущее в твоих руках, братан», — печатает он и сам проникается драматизмом момента.

Дальше остаётся только ждать. Бокуто прогуливается по холлу туда-сюда, чуть пританцовывая под музыку и поглядывая в сторону книжного. К его недотанцу даже присоединяются пара близняшек лет восьми, они смеются и повизгивают так очаровательно, что Бокуто насыпает им шоколадных конфет из личных запасов — отрывает от сердца, даже для Куроо он так не расщедрился.

Оставшись один, он снова выглядывает из-за ёлки. Куроо уже там, стоит перед Цукки с чашкой и картонной коробкой с пончиками. Он что-то говорит, улыбается и будто бы ничуть не смущён тем, как Цукки в защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди. В том улавливается жестокая внутренняя борьба между маминым «нельзя брать сладости у чужих дядь» и жаждой кофе. Парень выглядит так, будто ещё не спал в этом году. Наконец Куроо кивает в сторону, а в следующую секунду Цукки поворачивает голову и смотрит в упор на Бокуто. Тот даже за ёлку спрятаться не успевает. Вроде бы ничего плохого не сделал, а всё равно чувство, что поймали с поличным. Цукки, возможно, закатывает глаза — отсюда не видно. А потом принимает и чашку, и коробочку. После Куроо зависает в магазине на добрых пятнадцать минут. За это время с Цукки заметно спадает напряжение, он чаще заговаривает в ответ, жестикулирует, пару раз заходится смехом, хотя Куроо при этом почему-то выглядит оскорблённым.

Бокуто не сомневался, что они поладят: ему ведь понравился Цукки, а у Куроо вкус во всём похожий, и в фильмах, и в еде, и в парнях. Ну а Куроо должен был понравиться Цукишиме потому что — это же Куроо, кому он может не нравиться? Если такие есть, то пусть позвонят Бокуто, он с ними разберётся. Так что всё идёт по плану, и у Бокуто в груди разгорается тепло просто от мысли, что они там вдвоём хорошо проводят время. 

Вернувшись, Куроо не скрывает, насколько доволен. Он хватает Бокуто за плечи, смотрит в лицо и выдыхает:

— Охренеть. Он такой умник! Ты прав, придётся дрочить.

— Я тебе говорил, — фыркает Бокуто.

***

Остаток вечера пролетает незаметно, несмотря на то, что Бокуто остаётся один. Он выпроваживает Куроо, потому что для разнообразия стоит и работой заняться.

(— Мой мальчик вырос, — причитает тот, утирая воображаемые слёзы, — стал таким ответственным, серьёзным.)

А в самом конце рабочего дня, когда Бокуто уже собирается уходить, случается рождественское чудо. По крайней мере, радости ему это приносит столько же.

Цукки появляется в поле зрения, в пальто и пушистом вязаном шарфе, небрежно висящем на шее, но не проходит мимо, а направляется прямо к Бокуто, останавливается перед ним и протягивает исходящую паром чашку.

— Это… — говорит он и запинается, будто недовольный, что чашка сама не может объясниться. — Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне сегодня. Это вам. Коноха сказал, вы больше любите горячий шоколад.

Бокуто зачарованно смотрит на блестящую поверхность, вдыхает аромат и думает, что Коноха самый добрый, самый лучший на свете. И Цукки тоже. И вообще в эту секунду Бокуто любит весь-весь мир.

— Вау, спасибо, — улыбается он.

Ещё пару ударов сердца Бокуто настраивается, собирается с духом, а после этого берёт чашку. Они с Цукки действуют удивительно слаженно и ловко, такое, если и попытаешься специально, — не провернёшь! Казалось бы, что там этой чашки, её крохотной ручки — и всё равно их пальцы ни разу не соприкасаются. Бокуто смотрит на опущенные руки Цукки — руки, которые обманули все его ожидания, — в полном замешательстве, но сильно не расстраивается. В любом случае, он предпочитает случайным прикосновениям — намеренные.

Под его взглядом руки снова оживают, прячутся в складках шарфа, начинают заматывать его вокруг шеи, и Бокуто вскидывается.

— Останешься? — спрашивает он. — Посидишь со мной?

Он машет себе за спину, и Цукки с самым серьёзным видом смотрит туда, поправляет очки, выдерживает паузу и выдаёт:

— Здесь всего одно кресло.

— Да, точно. — Губы сами собой растягиваются в нахальную усмешку, Бокуто успевает подумать «Только не говори этого вслух», а потом говорит вслух: — Ты можешь посидеть у меня на коленях.

Цукки кривит лицо.

— Вы же не Санта, а всего лишь… гном?

— Эльф! По больному просто, — ворчит Бокуто, но в душе ликует, потому что Цукки ответил шуткой, а не послал его сразу в какое-нибудь сказочное место. — Тогда подожди меня две минуты, ладно? Я переоденусь, и пойдём в кофейню. Так даже лучше, Коноха каждый раз стареет лет на пять, когда чашки выносят наружу.

— Я вообще-то… — начинает Цукки. Потом замолкает. Смотрит себе под ноги, на часы, висящие над выходом, и снова на Бокуто. На Бокуто особенно внимательно. — Хорошо.

И Бокуто мчится в комнату для персонала с такой скоростью, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Не из-за страха, что Цукки передумает и уйдёт, а потому, что хочет поскорее вернуться к нему.

Торговый центр постепенно засыпает, кофейня, как всегда, остаётся последним островком света. Цукки зевает и размешивает сахар, сжимая ложку в своих потрясающих тонких пальцах. Бокуто всё это кажется немножко ненастоящим — и огромный, мрачный силуэт ёлки, которая высится в опустевшем зале, и огни, проносящиеся за окном, и — в основном — Цукки, сидящий напротив.

— Учусь на юридическом, — рассказывает он. — Первый курс. Но уже задолбался. Это, по вашему, смешно?

Бокуто закрывает рот кулаком, хотя уже поздно. Ему вовсе не смешно, у него просто настроение отличное.

— Мне показалось, ты из людей, которые проблемами с кем попало не делятся.

В глазах Цукки можно прочитать много чего: и «Это ещё не проблемы», и «Вы не кто попало, я вам аж целый горячий шоколад принёс». Но говорит он другое:

— Мне больше не с кем делиться. А вы сами напросились, терпите.

Несмотря на угрозу, Цукки много не жалуется, больше констатирует факты: живёт в общаге, лучший друг и родители в другом городе, сессию закрыл, работой доволен, хотя придётся выйти на целый день тридцать первого. Остальное Бокуто додумывает сам, невысказанное, но вполне очевидное: Цукки устал. Он впервые живёт один, ещё и в таком месте, как Токио, справляется с высокими требованиями универа и, возможно, держался только на мысли, что проведёт праздники дома, но даже этого не получится. Бокуто отчётливо помнит его лицо в день их первой встречи — совершенно потерянное. Ему хочется Цукишиму обнять.

— Я разве сказал, что смертельно болен? — с нажимом спрашивает тот.

— Представил, каким задротом нужно быть, чтобы нравилось работать в книжном, аж жаль тебя стало!

Упоминать письмо и признаваться, что заглянул внутрь, он не собирается. Может быть, потом, когда они уже будут достаточно близки, чтобы Цукки не мог сбежать, когда и проблемы-то уже не будет — вот тогда они с Куроо оба оторвутся с подколами на эту тему. А пока что Бокуто делает вид, что знает не больше, чем сейчас услышал, и в ответ безмятежно рассказывает о себе: жить отдельно от родителей о-фи-ген-но, только от еды на вынос уже тошнит; универ — боль в заднице, он просто хочет играть в волейбол, зачем ему сдавать экологию и политологию.

— Я работал курьером, — говорит он, загибая пальцы, — кассиром в кино, а потом там же продавал попкорн, оператором в тех-поддержке, мойщиком машин, и это всё за последние полгода!

Цукки выглядит потрясённым до глубины души, даже отвлекается от овсяного печенья, которое до этого крошил на своём блюдце, и Бокуто горд собой за произведённый эффект.

— Вас что, выгоняют отовсюду?

— Ну эй! Я сам ухожу, мне становится скучно. А вот мой Куроо уже год работает администратором в фитнес-клубе.

— Ваш кто? — переспрашивает Цукки, приподняв бровь.

— Мой друг Куроо, — повторяет Бокуто. — Я разве не так сказал?

Цукки машет рукой жестом «не важно», и Бокуто продолжает болтать. В конечном итоге из опустевшего кафе их выгоняет Коноха, потрясая табличкой «Закрыто».

***

Тетради и книги, вываленные из сумки, лежат на полу, и никому до них нет дела. Можно наступать, не глядя под ноги. Можно было бы вообще отправить в мусорную корзину. Собственно, за попыткой это сделать Куроо и застал Бокуто, в последнюю минуту спасая учебные материалы и напоминая, что впереди ещё несколько лет универа, одна сессия — это не конец. Бокуто об этом думать отказывается. Сегодня он закрыл последний предмет, сегодня — лучший в его жизни день, начало долгожданной свободы, которая, казалось, не наступит никогда.

Вытянувшись на диване, он слушает играющую на фоне попсу, пялится в потолок и наслаждается тем, что можно не видеть проклятущие слова и цифры. Куроо, известный также как самый офигенный на свете друг, сидит рядом и чистит мандарины — половину съедает сам, половину скармливает Бокуто с рук.

Кажется, что вот сейчас, здесь, в их квартире, на этом диване, с музыкой и тёплым светом гирлянды — самое лучшее. Лучше не бывает. А потом телефон Бокуто коротко вибрирует входящим сообщением, и становится лучше.

>> **Контакт не определён**  
«Привет, это Цукишима. Ваш заказ можно забрать завтра.»

Бокуто садится и трижды перечитывает текст. От усилия, с которым он сжимает телефон, корпус уже должен пойти трещинами. Куроо напротив застывает, не донеся мандарин до рта.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, свободной рукой поглаживая Бокуто по колену.

— Это Цукки!

Глаза у Куроо моментально загораются — и Бокуто подозревает, что у него самого такие же. Куроо лезет вперёд, чтобы заглянуть в экран, — приходится экстренно свернуться клубком, заслоняя его собой, героически принимая на себя всю тяжесть огромной туши.

— Нельзя! Секретики! — вопит Бокуто, потому что, в самом деле, речь ведь о подарке для Куроо, это особый случай.

Тот скатывается на пол, приминая собой тетради, и это даёт шанс набрать ответ.

<< **Я**  
«Привет!»  
«Спасибо, круто, я зайду утром»  
«Ты же работаешь утром?»

Подумав, Бокуто добавляет:

«Кстати. Это не тот номер, который указан на карточке магазина»

— Если у вас тайная любовь, — во весь голос объявляет Куроо, — то даже не думай сбежать с ним и бросить всю аренду на меня. Пусть лучше, это... он сюда селится!

Его драматичную речь прерывает звук нового сообщения, и он снова, забыв о гордости, лезет носом в экран.

>> **Цукки <3**  
«Это мой личный.»

<< **Я**  
«Охо, особый сервис, как мило»

>> **Цукки <3**  
«Да. С рабочего я не могу желать клиентам спокойной ночи.»

Бокуто едва не роняет телефон и перестаёт отбиваться от Куроо. Делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и прижимает телефон к груди.

— Фу, что это, — морщится Куроо. — Будто подростковый сериал смотрю, гадость какая.

И демонстративно отползает подальше.

<< **Я**  
«Дать тебе номер Куроо??»

>> **Цукки <3**  
«Зачем?»  
«Давайте»  
«Спокойной ночи»

<< **Я**  
«Прикрепить контакт: **Куроо <3**»  
«Сладких снов, сладкий~»

Проходит тринадцать минут, прежде чем телефон Куроо тоже издаёт звук уведомления.

— «Это Цукишима. Просто хотел пожелать вам спокойной ночи», — читает он вслух и закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать счастливую улыбку.

У Бокуто внутри буря из радости за себя с Куроо и умиления от мысли, что где-то далеко Цукки сейчас наверняка сидит с покрасневшими скулами, потому что последние тринадцать минут набирал и стирал это сообщение. Бокуто кажется, что он слышит, как взволнованно колотится его сердце сквозь расстояние, хотя на самом деле это только его собственное стучит в груди.

***

Даже с приближением праздников по утрам в будние дни во всех магазинах стоит сонное затишье. Весёлые песни на фоне звучат как-то отчаянно, потому что веселить им некого. Но Бокуто всё равно умудряется зайти именно в то время, когда у Цукки на кассе зависают две школьницы, перебирающие огромную коробку открыток. Так что Бокуто только кивает и проходит мимо к книжным рядам, разглядывает какие-то обложки, не различая толком названий, и обрывками слушает, как Цукки своим сухим рабочим тоном рассказывает посетительницам:

— Половина выручки с этих пойдёт на благотворительность. А такие больше нигде не найдёте, их нарисовала независимая художница, может быть, вы слышали…

Когда девочки, наконец, уходят, забрав с собой половину коробки, не меньше, Бокуто неспешно направляется к кассе.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — спрашивает Цукки, и теперь в его голосе нет затёртой официальности, и улыбка на его лице — не обязательная, а такая, другая, личная.

На секунду Бокуто напрочь забывает, зачем пришёл. Думает, что ему уже никто не поможет. Да и не нужно.

Цукки между тем не ждёт ответа, поворачивается к полкам за спиной и берёт увесистую книгу в твёрдой обложке.

— Выглядит неплохо. — Бокуто принимает её и вертит со всех сторон, трогает рельефное заглавие. — Да, круто.

Прижав её к груди, он достаёт из кармана деньги, в ответ принимает чек. Стоит там, не зная, что дальше.

— Надеюсь, Куроо понравится ваш подарок, — говорит Цукки. Подушечками пальцев он сдавливает острые углы своего бейджа, отпускает и снова сдавливает. — Спасибо за покупку, приходите ещё.

— Я обязательно приду, — обещает Бокуто, и это искренне. — Скоро. Пока.

Он нехотя идёт к выходу, проклиная свой язык за потерянные слова. Он прекрасно знает, почему сегодня ведёт себя странно, почему нервничает, и поделать с этим ничего не может. Он всё решил, а всё равно думает: вдруг рано. Может, завтра? Послезавтра? До Нового года ещё есть время.

— А вы… — окликает Цукки и прокашливается. Бокуто на его голос, возможно, оборачивается слишком резко. — Вы будете её упаковывать? Ну, как подарок. У нас есть бумага.

Он показывает рукой на стенд со всякой всячиной, среди которой есть и цветные рулоны. Бокуто энергично кивает.

— Точно, я и забыл, спасибо. М… — Он делает вид, что выбирает расцветку, но не может ни на чём сосредоточиться. От волнения и радости, что Цукки его позвал, перед глазами будто конфетти рассыпали. В конце концов он тычет наугад. — Вот эту.

— Хороший вкус, — бросает Цукки, тоже едва ли взглянув на бумагу.

Над их детсадовскими попытками побыть рядом чуть дольше хочется то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. Взрослые же парни. Но попытки хотя бы взаимные: бросил-принял.

Пока Цукки пробивает покупку и принимает оплату, повисает молчание. Бокуто покачивается с носков на пятки.

— Хороших праздников, приходите ещё, — говорит Цукки обязательную фразу.

Бокуто уже собирается — опять — в самом деле уйти, как вдруг вспоминает:

— Я ведь не умею! — Он машет рулоном.

— Не может быть, — морщится Цукки с таким пренебрежением, будто способность красиво складывать бумагу — базовый навык, который делает человека человеком. Впрочем, ни это выражение на лице, ни стёкла очков не прячут искру, вспыхнувшую у него в глазах.

— Зато я умею делать руками много других хороших вещей. Продемонстрировать? — Бокуто наклоняется, опираясь о стойку, ухмыляется, выжидая реакцию. Какое-нибудь отвращение или ужас, за которым прячется смущение.

— Боже упаси! — Цукки буквально выдёргивает у него книгу и рулон, кладёт их ровно по центру стола и утыкается пристальным взглядом. Заявляет: — Нет. За вас я всё делать не стану. Берите стул и садитесь рядом, будете учиться.

Так Бокуто оказывается за одним столом с Цукки, чувствуя себя, как на занятии в начальной школе, когда постоянно нужно было рисовать, лепить, вырезать.

— Вот так, дальше уголочки загибайте… — объясняет Цукки и лезет своими прекрасными, восхитительными, красивыми пальцами между пальцев Бокуто, чтобы поймать край бумаги.

Всё это — лучше, чем секс, думает Бокуто, случайно оглаживая костяшку Цукки. Впрочем, сравнение несправедливое, потому что конкретно с Цукки у него ещё пока…

— Клей давайте, — пихает его в плечо Цукки. — Почти готово.

— Не толкайся, — беззлобно бросает Бокуто и старается сосредоточиться на насущных задачах. Всё-таки это тоже важно. Это ведь для Куроо.

Мысль о Куроо, о том, что они с Цукки для него делают что-то вместе, едва не утаскивает обратно в рассеянно-мечтательное состояние. И на этот раз к реальности возвращает сам Куроо.

— А что мы тут делаем? — Он вваливается в магазин из ниоткуда, даже при стеклянных витринах — подкрался незаметно.

Бокуто и Цукки синхронно вздрагивают и тут же пытаются скрыть следы преступления: Цукки нервным движением сметает книгу со стола себе на колени, Бокуто комкает остатки бумаги. В ходе операции на пол ещё слетает органайзер, карандаши и ручки с грохотом рассыпаются, но оба делают вид, что всё в порядке, ничего не было и они всё это время сидели, не двигаясь. Остальное — показалось.

У Куроо на лице удивление перетекает в сочувствие, будто он смотрит на двух клинических идиотов. Потом он не выдерживает и начинает смеяться вслух. Цукки на это возмущённо поправляет очки.

— Бокуто, — произносит Куроо, задыхаясь от смеха, — ты же в курсе, что я в курсе, что ты мне подаришь?

Цукки сверлит висок Бокуто взглядом «и из-за тебя я здесь позорюсь».

— Но… — Бокуто шарит вокруг глазами в поисках подсказок. И находит. — Ты не знаешь, как я твой подарок запакую! Это сюрприз.

— М-м, ладно, — тянет Куроо, всё ещё посмеиваясь, и двумя пальцами поднимает со столешницы обрезок с чёрно-белыми ёлочками. — Я заинтригован, не могу даже вообразить…

Бокуто запускает ему в лицо шаром смятой бумаги, чтобы заткнулся.

Первым начинающийся хаос пресекает Цукки.

— А что вы здесь делаете? — интересуется он, попутно выбравшись из-за стола и принимаясь собирать с пола ручки. — То есть, добро пожаловать и всё такое…

— Ага, не парься. Освободился после зачёта и решил зайти. Ну и, возмо-о-ожно, я успел прочитать чьё-то сообщение вчера.

— Глазастый, — вздыхает Бокуто.

Впрочем, если отбросить прерванный план с подарком, присутствие Куроо только кстати. С ним будет легче решиться. 

Когда они все вместе заканчивают убирать беспорядок в магазине, Бокуто останавливается рядом с Куроо и на всякий случай сжимает его рукав — чтобы не сбежал. Или чтобы самому не сбежать.

— Давай, ну, это… — тихонько говорит он, а когда Цукки переводит на них вопросительный взгляд, приходится повысить тон: — Мы хотели что-то сказать. Предложить.

— Что, сейчас? Уже? — вскидывается Куроо.

— Пригласить тебя хотели.

Цукки перебивает на полуслове, с гадкой-прегадкой сладенькой ухмылкой, которая показывает, что ситуация его забавляет, даже если он ещё не понимает, в чём дело:

— Куда? На вашу свадьбу?

— Нет же! — восклицает Бокуто.

— Не в этот раз, — серьёзно поправляет Куроо.

Они переглядываются. Все трое. Бокуто ужасно не хочет отходить от темы, но…

— Ты делаешь мне предложение? — Он кладёт руку на сердце, и Куроо начинает уже опускаться на одно колено.

— Не в моём магазине, — ворчит Цукки, демонстративно отворачиваясь.

— Прости, малыш, продолжим дома. А то Цукки ревнует.

Спустя ещё пару смешков и наигранных вздохов дурачества сворачиваются. Непринуждённость сметает, как ветром. И почему-то кажется, что все ждут следующего шага именно от Бокуто. Возможно, потому что это его идея.

— Пригласить, — он заново нащупывает потерянную нить, — тебя, мы, к нам. Я знаю, мы ещё плохо знакомы, но я чувствую, что… Куроо вот тоже чувствует. — Рука Куроо сжимается на плече, добавляя уверенности. — Мы отмечаем Новый год дома, ничего особенного, просто ужин, фильмы, салюты. Хочешь с нами?

Следующие секунды тянутся мучительно, потому что Бокуто изо всех сил пытается не забрать свои слова обратно, прежде чем Цукки рассмеётся над ними, скажет: «Так я и согласился, а вдруг вы маньяки», или соврёт, что уже нашёл, с кем отметить, или не соврёт вовсе, или решит, что лучше поспит в общаге, чем будет тратить время на них, или…

— Хорошо. — Цукки ведёт плечом. — Звучит отлично. Спасибо.

Бокуто кажется, что Новый год наступает вот прямо сейчас. И салюты в своей голове он точно слышит.

***

В последний вечер года Бокуто и Куроо встречают Цукки с работы и вместе идут к ним на квартиру. По дороге забирают заказанные коробки пиццы, а дома Бокуто смешивает в одной огромной миске разные виды мороженого.

Пока за окном бесшумно опускается снег, внутри — тепло, уютно, по-семейному почти. Бокуто всё время следит за Цукки и с удовольствием замечает, что тот расслаблен и спокоен. Хочется видеть его таким чаще, желательно прямо здесь, сидящим на футоне под стенкой их тесной гостиной.

Весь вечер они едят, пьют, болтают и молчат, пока слушают музыку — по одной песне от каждого по кругу. Время незаметно подбирается к полуночи, а хотелось бы, чтобы замерло на месте.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Бокуто вслух, потому что больше не может держать эти мысли при себе.

Куроо, развалившийся под боком, трётся виском о плечо, видимо, выражая согласие. Цукки тоже кивает.

— Я удивлён, что вы можете быть такими тихими, — говорит он. — Я думал, вы на это физически неспособны.

— А ты физически неспособен не язвить? — отпирается Куроо.

— Так проявляется моя аллергия на вас. Но вообще-то я собирался сказать спасибо. — Цукки переводит взгляд с Куроо на Бокуто и обратно, в конце концов останавливаясь на точке где-то между ними.

— За что? — осторожно уточняет Бокуто.

— Я знаю, что вы прочитали моё письмо. Это было очевидно. И из-за него всё… Я не планировал, что всё так обернётся, думал, что, раз за письмом никто не придёт, — его выбросят. А мне просто нужно было сказать то, что меня беспокоило, в пустоту, никому конкретному.

— Для этого же есть Твиттер… — замечает Куроо, и Бокуто на него шикает, чтобы помолчал.

— А разве Твиттер не для задротов, у которых нет жизни? Ну, таких, как вы. — Цукки невинно поднимает брови и хлопает ресницами. На этот раз приходится зажимать рот Куроо рукой, иначе перепалка не закончилась бы никогда. — В любом случае, я торжественно обещаю, что ваши тела не найдут, если вы хоть раз вспомните об этой истории с письмом. Но с вами здорово. И я рад, что я здесь.

Куроо вырывается из крепкой хватки, но вместо того, чтобы снова ругаться, он с криком «Цукки!» в секунду оказывается рядом. Тот задушенно стонет в объятиях, трепыхается и сдаётся — расслабляется в руках Куроо, откидывается ему на грудь.

— Это так мило, — булькает Куроо, ткнувшись носом ему в макушку. А успокоившись, поднимает взгляд на Бокуто, говорит: — Кстати. Ты здесь единственный, кто не написал письмо Санте.

Бокуто растерянно трёт затылок. Сейчас уже поздно составлять вишлист, да и с самого начала он не хотел ничего особенного.

— Мы ведь и так знаем, что Бокуто нужно, — говорит Цукки с хитрой улыбкой, переглядывается с Куроо, и у того на лице появляется точно такая же.

Бокуто остаётся только удивляться, когда они успели сговориться, а главное, понять, чего он хочет — если он сам не знает. 

Больше ничего не объясняя, Цукки поднимается и подходит, садится рядом. Куроо следует за ним и опускается по другую сторону. Бокуто вертит головой между ними, а потом замирает, как поражённый молнией, потому что вдруг чувствует, как ладони Цукки скользят по бокам и смыкаются поперёк живота. Его тепло греет со спины, а впереди — Куроо, который накрывает его колени руками и наклоняется ближе. Последнее, что Бокуто успевает увидеть, — как у него в глазах отражаются мигающие огоньки гирлянды. 

Под закрытыми веками рассыпаются цветные пятна. Губы у Куроо мягкие, горячие, сухие. Страшно пошевелиться и страшно, что всё прекратится, поэтому Бокуто всё-таки тянется навстречу. Сложно дышать и голова кружится, только не от выпитого алкоголя — наоборот, лёгкие сковывает восторгом, свежим и трескучим, будто с улицы ворвался морозный сквозняк. Он чувствует вкус Куроо, его дыхание, чувствует, как объятия на секунду становятся крепче. А потом Цукки убирает руки, и Куроо отстраняется, но Бокуто не успевает разочароваться или даже открыть глаза, как его заставляют повернуть голову и снова утягивают в поцелуй. Цукки осторожно трогает кончиком языка кромку зубов, скользит дальше, а Куроо прижимается губами к шее. Между ними двумя Бокуто теряет себя. Он забывает, кто он сам, кто каждый из них по отдельности, и находит новое, ещё смутное и непривычное «мы».

Когда он открывает глаза, всё продолжает плыть и дрожать. Приходится проморгаться, глубоко вдохнуть.

— Ну как, — хриплым шёпотом спрашивает Куроо, который всё ещё находится волнующе близко, — угадали с твоим желанием?

— Угадали, — выдыхает Бокуто.

— Хорошо, — он усмехается, — а то было бы очень неловко.

Где-то далеко начинают раскатисто греметь салюты, их отсветы проникают в комнату; наверное, наступает новый год. В этот момент принято загадывать самое сокровенное, но Бокуто уже получил всё, о чём только мог мечтать: он обнимает двоих дорогих его сердцу людей, а они выглядят одинаково счастливыми.


End file.
